Light Killed Hope
by Angelic Warrior
Summary: Lately Kari has been feeling weak, and her dreams are beginning to haunt her to become dark. But she is light isn't she? And light always prevail against darkness right? Read and Review!
1. Dark Dreams

Light Killed Hope  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Digimon fic...I have nothing to say but enjoy!  
  
Warning! Digimon doesn't belong to me.....at all......boo hoo....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Kari thoughts]  
  
"Why was I chosen to hold the crest of light and be light child? Do I deserve that  
  
position? Lately I begin to feel so exhausted......it feels as if someone if feeding off  
  
from me.....even my brother, Tai is skipping soccer practice to be with me.... Just  
  
what is wrong with me? I'm so tired that I can't even travel to the digital world  
  
with my friends anymore.........Maybe this is just all a dream and I'll wake up soon  
  
.....soon......... Kari......Kari.....Kari!"  
  
_______________________  
  
"Huh? What what?" Kari looked around and saw TK looking straight at her with  
  
worried eyes. "Is something the matter? Why do you look so worried?"  
  
"Do you feel all right? You look dazed all of the sudden."  
  
"I'm fine." Kari lied.  
  
"You look kinda pale today...maybe you should go check with the nurse." TK  
  
gripped her hand. "I wouldn't want anything happen to my friend."  
  
"I'm fine!" Kari yelled. TK instantly dropped her hand and backed up. Kari  
  
covered her mouth looking shocked at her attitude.  
  
"I-I understand if you want to be alone now........see ya in class." TK sadly said  
  
walking away heading towards Davis.  
  
"What going on with me.....I would never yell towards TK or anyone..." Kari  
  
picked up her backpack and headed out the school's exit.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Yolei waved towards her. Kari walked pass by her. "Hey Kari,  
  
where are you going? Kari?" Kari kept on walking towards the exit. "I wonder  
  
what's her problem?"  
  
"Beats me...." Yolei looked down.  
  
"Hawkmon! You're not supposed to appear during school hours." Yolei whispered.  
  
"Oops....sorry...I'll go back in hiding." Hawkmon disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"You say Kari's acting weired? How long has this been happening? Is she okay?"  
  
"Yo Davis.....slow down with the questions...I don't know what's happening to  
  
her and this problem started happening about a week ago...."TK kicked the soccer  
  
ball against the wall. "I hope she gets well soon....but I never know what she ever  
  
thinks in her mind. It's kinda creepy once you think about it."  
  
"TP, you are right.......though we have been with Kari for a long time.....she still a  
  
mystery. Her face doesn't show what she thinks at all.......it's like she wears a mask  
  
of optimism on her each day." Davis bounced the soccer ball on his head. "Maybe  
  
she need time alone to sort out her thoughts..."  
  
"The name is TK and if she needs to sort out her thoughts, she should come to us  
  
if she needs help but she never does....wait a minute, has she ever request anything  
  
from us or anyone before?" TK scratched his head  
  
"No...why do you ask?"  
  
"She just so full of mysteries and she won't give any away."  
  
===============================  
  
"I can't believe I just cut school today and I can't believe that I yelled at TK who  
  
was just trying to help me today........I'm so evil." Kari flumped onto her bed.  
  
"What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Nothing, I think...."  
  
"You should really speak your mind sometimes, Kari or do I have to lure you  
  
with catnip." Gatomon jumped onto Kari's bed. "I'll listen."  
  
"It's nothing really.....I'm tired, may I sleep Gatomon?" Kari lay down and pull  
  
her covers up.  
  
'Kari.....you've been sleeping a lot these days.....why won't you tell me what's  
  
wrong. I'm your digimon and your best friend...I'll always listen to you.' Gatomon  
  
pulled Kari sheets higher and left the room.  
  
[Kari's Dream]  
  
"Where am I, Gatomon? TK, Davis, Yolei, Tai!" Kari looked down. "The dark  
  
ocean..........Why am I here?"  
  
(((I see you have been here before.)))  
  
"Who's that! Come out here! I play soccer so I can kick!" Kari nervously looked  
  
around.  
  
(((Heh heh....light child, you are scared.)))  
  
"No I'm not! Gatomon! Gatomon....?" Kari took out her D3. Where are you?"  
  
(((All alone and afraid.........join the dark side and never be alone.....)))  
  
"Never! I represent light! I'll never join with the likes of you!" Kari angrily yelled.  
  
(((We'll see about that.......one day....you will become one of us...just wait.)))  
  
"You can wait all you want but I'll never join you!"  
  
(((Heh heh......join with us and never be lonely and afraid.)))  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
[End of Dream]  
  
"Kari! Are you all right?" Gatomon rushed into her room. Kari bolted up from  
  
her bed with cold sweat and tears dripping down her face. She hugged her knees  
  
sobbing.  
  
"Same dream again.....same dream again...."Kari muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Be honest with me. It's strange isn't it. To find out what's really happining to Kari.  
  
find out on the next um.....Light Killed Hope. The title isn't what it seems....  
  
Angelic Warrior. 


	2. Confusion

Light Killed Hope  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: I never ever owned Digimon in my life before! Too bad, don't you think? If I did own it, I would be on a crazy streak with ideas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have change my writing format and style. Please let me know if this is much easier to read. Sorry I haven't been able to update at all. My internet was malfunctioning for quite a while. Enjoy the story and leave your true thoughts of my fanfiction in the review.  
  
(I might reconsider about the "title" not being what it seems................heh heh heh........)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Dark Ocean]  
  
///How was your encounter with the light child?///  
  
(((Argh....Not so good, we may have drain her power bit by bit but she remains as powerful as ever! At this rate, she'll never join with us.)))  
  
///Heh heh heh.......you are wrong.///  
  
(((Wha....?)))  
  
///On the outside, light child may seem powerful but inside, she's begun to doubt her friends, familes, allies, and her partner!///  
  
(((How can you be so sure?)))  
  
///I peek at the dream you transported light child into moments ago. This time, she stayed in the your dream world much longer than last time. Her light is fading without doubt. She will fight with us and be ours forever!///  
  
(((Time is running out. Do you have any idea how to make light child doubt her friends more?)))  
  
///Of course.......the plan has already took action.......slowly........kukukukuku...........///  
  
The dark beings chucked with malice as they disappeared.  
  
===============================  
  
[Next Day]  
  
"Where have you been Kari? You disappeared yesterday before school was even over. You never cut school before. Are you all right?"  
  
Davis rushed over to Kari who had just entered the school building. She was taken back with the rush of questions. She softens a bit and walked to her locker and Davis followed her.  
  
"I didn't feel well so I went home to sleep. That's all. Don't worry about me."  
  
Kari managed a weak smile. The fact was that yesterday's nightmare still has her shaken but she couldn't miss school and also she has to do her share of repainting Primary Village again in the digital world. Yolei came over.  
  
"Hey Kari, why didn't you answer me when I called to you yesterday? You walked out the door like a zombie or something. Is something bothering you? You should talk to us if you want."  
  
"I'm fine Yolei. Don't worry about me. We better hurry or else we'll be late for class."  
  
"Right." Yolei and Davis went off glancing at Kari halfway.  
  
Kari smiled and headed towards her room when she heard some buzzing. She looked down at her hand and saw it becoming digitized. Quickly, she hides her hand and headed to the restroom. She ran some cold water at her hand hoping it will stop disappearing. It didn't. She panic and shutted her eyes tight. She unconsciously thought about TK and when she looks back at her hand, it was okay as if this never happened. 'Am I hallucinating?' Kari thought. She sighed and headed to class, which she is already ten minutes late.  
  
"Ohayo sensei. Sorry for being late."  
  
"Take a seat and get your workbook out."  
  
Kari took her seat and saw a note on her table. She glanced at TK who was nodding slightly and opened the paper.  
  
-Kari,  
If you have time, meet me at the abandon  
gym behind the soccer field. I need to talk  
to you. It's quite urgent but if you can't  
make it, then it's okay.  
-TK  
  
Kari put down the paper and looks at TK who was scribbling away in his workbook with a strange determination. Kari ripped the note silently and placed the torn pieces in her pocket. She picked up her pencil and wrote a note to TK.  
  
-TK,  
Maybe.  
-Kari  
  
She threw it at TK's desk and started on her assignment.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"So what's going on with Kari these couple of days? She looks kinda tired." Patamon flapped his bat like wings.  
  
"I don't know. She won't tell me anything. All she keeps mumbling in her dream is "the same dream." However, I don't even know what dream she is even talking about." Gatomon replied as she relaxed on some branches on the tree.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon looked at Kari through the classroom window. They didn't notice Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were behind them. Veemon flinged a pebble on Gatomon's head and she lost her balance. She landed on her feet and yelled.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" She rubbed the lump. Patamon hovered a bit between Veemon and Gatomon.  
  
"Sorry. Had to get your attention. You didn't respond when we called you. We want to talk to you about Kari."  
  
"Yesterday, she missed a trip to the digital world also while she was walking, she didn't even hear Yolei's call. What's the matter with her." Hawkmon ruffled his feathers.  
  
Suddenly, a thin black jolt lightning flashed through Gatomon's head. She clutched her head in pain. Everyone rushed over to her.  
  
"What happened?" all four digimon asked in unison.  
  
"I-I don't know.... For a second, all I saw was blinding darkness...it was painful...." Gatomon shivered.  
  
Everyone began to crowd around her asking questions.  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
"Did you see anything?"  
  
"Has this happened before?"  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
Gatomon stood up. She looked at everyone with a bit of annoyance in her eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone! I really have no idea what is going on! This is getting annoying." Gatomon crossed her arms and walked away.  
  
"What's with her?" Armadillomon looked to Patamon who looks just as clueless as the others.  
  
"Maybe...the black jolt did something to her..."Hawkmon pointed out.  
  
"Who knows?" Veemon said.  
  
On the roof, a person stands shaking its head. (Can't tell gender yet.) It raised a hand and a light orb appeared. It stared at it for a while as the orb slowly turns to the purest black.  
  
  
  
It disappeared leaving a gust of a mixture of white and semi dark feathers.  
  
===============================  
  
[After school]  
  
"Hmm...should I meet TK? I don't know..."  
  
Kari stood on the other side of the street from the school. She was slightly nodding her head back and forth in decision. Shaking her head finally, she made her decision.  
  
"Might as well."  
  
She walked to past the school to the abandon gym when suddenly the area around her turns bright red.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She panically looked around for anyone. All she saw was the bloody bright red surroundings.  
  
"What's going on? Is someone there? Help!"  
  
///Hahahahahaha....///  
  
"Who's there! Show yourself!"  
  
Kari dropped her backpack next to her. She looked around angrily gripping her fists.  
  
"First you invade my dreams and now this! I have to meet someone you know!"  
  
///Of course....hehe..... if that 'person' you are meeting actually has good news for you to hear...///  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Kari let go of her fists.  
  
///HAHAHAHAHA...........///  
  
"Let me out of this crazed world now!"  
  
///As you wish.... Light Child....///  
  
Kari's eyes widen as her surrounding begin to fade back to the abandon gym. There she saw TK standing there with his back towards her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, TK, I need to tell you something, I-" Kari cut off when TK turned around.  
  
TK stared at Kari, and then opened his mouth.  
  
"I never want to see you ever again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of this chapter. Man, I went overtime typing this chap. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you leave reviews for me at the bottom. I want to know if I should continue this. To find out what happens, find out in the next Light Killed Hope.  
  
(I had a bit of trouble typing this chapter as well....)  
  
~Angelic Warrior 


	3. Kurayami

Light Killed Hope  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: to be honest, I never owned Digimon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three finally up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I never want to see you again."  
  
Kari's bright crimson eyes went blank. She stood there shocked.  
  
"S-so..t-this is w-what you c-called me here for?" She stuttered.  
  
TK nodded strangely happy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like seeing you every day. You annoy me. Every word you say brings disgust to my ears. You're so weak and helpless. Being the Child of Light, you have to be strong. And yet look at you, pathetic!" TK coldly said grinning.  
  
Every word that TK coldly said stabbed Kari's heart a thousand times. She couldn't believe it. They were best friends since they defeated the Dark Masters.... since they release Ken from being the Digimon Emperor. 'W- what's happening? Is this what TK really thinks about me?' She looked at TK who looked at her with major disgust.  
  
"N-no....this has to be a dream." Kari plopped down and shut her eyes putting her hands to her ears. "Kari you have to wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You are really foolish to believe that this is only a 'dream'." TK smirked. "This is what I'm talking about. You believe everything is perfect and nice. That leaves you weak!" TK walked away with a sinister laugh in the air.  
  
Kari sat on the ground. Shaking, she picks up her books that fell out of her school bag. 'So this is the thing he wanted to tell me..... that voice was right.....nothing good to hear....' She stumbled and tripped over a rock. The large gash that she received was bleeding freely down her legs. In some way.... the pain seemed to soothe her a little. Also yet, she walked fine without limping as if there was no pain. 'Maybe the others will know what's going on....' She thought and headed for the computer lab. Unknowingly, the light symbol on her heart began to seep black as she headed to open the door.  
  
"Hey it's Kari." a voice said in disgust.  
  
Kari turned and saw Yolei with arms crossed glaring at her. Behind her were Davis, Ken, and Cody. They all looked at her with obvious hatred in their eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Davis said towering over Kari. The wound on Kari's knee finally began to sting.  
  
"Ouch..." Kari grimaced as the others laughed.  
  
"Look! Kari needs a band-aid." Yolei joked.  
  
"Yeah, she acts even younger than me. I worked with kendo and receive blows as well. Did I act like this? No." Cody said.  
  
"Why are you here anyway? You're not allowed. Weaklings off limits." Ken said as he pulled Kari up hard. "Answer!"  
  
Yet no tears fell, Kari's eyes lost of any hope of light. Her crest further darkened. Even her blood began to darken.  
  
"I'm just asking about TK....." Kari whispered.  
  
"What did TK said something not to your liking?" Yolei sarcastically said. Kari fell silent.  
  
Ken shoved Kari out of the lab and shut the door on her.  
  
"The digital world doesn't need you!" Ken yelled.  
  
Kari looked at the ground. It was streaked from her bleeding knee. That's when tears began to flow silently. 'Is this true reality? All this time I was dreaming?' The area began to change unnoticeably around Kari. Suddenly everyone stood opposite from her. Tai, Sora, TK, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Izzy, Mom, Dad.... etc..... they all stood there glaring at Kari with frowns.  
  
"We don't need you! WE HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kari's light crest symbol went fully black. Her crimson eyes dazed to a lifeless stare. She was falling.... falling into the deep blackness in her heart.  
  
____________________________________  
  
/// Perfect.....all in plan....heh heh heh......///  
  
(((So.. what happens now?)))  
  
/// She'll become over slave to destroy all what is good!!! HAHAHAHAHA ///  
  
(((Where is she exactly now?)))  
  
/// Right there. ///  
  
The dark figure pointed to a pillar of black mist. Inside the mist was Kari, lifeless, dazed and blank.  
  
(((So you actually had her in your grasp all this time.)))  
  
/// Correct.. I just made her see visions of the illusionary world. See how easily she fell into it. ///  
  
(((Everything was fake? What about the gash on her knee?)))  
  
/// It's was just her imagination.but the effects were real. ///  
  
(((What do you mean?)))  
  
The other dark figure walked up to Kari and pulled her hand out to him. Inside his cloak he drew out a dagger and made a cut across her palm. Pure black blood began to drip onto the dark figure's cloak.  
  
/// See? ///  
  
(((Then her crest..)))  
  
///.it also became the crest of darkness..///  
  
The two dark figures began to laugh as the black mist fully cloaked Kari.  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Actual World '''not Kari's illusional place''']  
  
"Hey Davis, have you seen Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"No....why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that I asked her to meet me at the back of the abandon gym and I waited there for an hour! She didn't come." TK shrugged.  
  
"Ohhh~ meeting Kari at the gym huh? TL why are you always so slick!" Davis whapped TK's back hard. TK lurched forward.  
  
"Don't get any ideas.... I just wanted to congratulate her on her help of reconstructing Primary Village." TK said. "Man....what happened to Kari? She seems to disappear now these days."  
  
"Yeah...for once I agree with you....." Davis stared sky. Suddenly Yolei came rushing over.  
  
"Hey you guys, have any of you seen Kari? She was suppose to meet me at my house at five so I can teach her about this new program I have."  
  
"We haven't seen her since class. She was suppose to meet me after school at the gym and she didn't come as well." TK look worriedly at Yolei.  
  
"Maybe she didn't feel well and went back home?" Davis suggested.  
  
"Good call. I'll call her home right now and Yolei, you can try to reach her by her digivice. Locate her or call out to her." TK said dashing off to the payphone.  
  
"Hey...what do I do?" Davis held his soccer ball by his side and pointing to himself.  
  
"Play soccer." Yolei said and she also ran off.  
  
"Why do I feel purposely ignored?" Davis cocked his dead to his side. "Hey TY wait up!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Kamiya Residence]  
  
TK and Davis decided to check out Kari's home. They rang the doorbell twice and there was Tai, scratching his head as if he had waked up from a slumber.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Tai yawned.  
  
"Tai.... what happened to you?" TK asked full of wonder.  
  
"When you get into high school.... homework really kills all your free time." Tai looked at Davis and TK sleepy-eyed. "Why don't you all come in~" Tai yawned again.  
  
"Hey Tai, we aren't going to bother you but can you just answer a question for us?" Davis asked.  
  
"Okay...ask way."  
  
"Have you seen Kari? She was suppose to meet TK after school and Yolei for lessons about programs......I think?" Davis shrugged. Tai's eyes popped open.  
  
"Kari's missing?!"  
  
"You mean she hasn't been home since?"  
  
Tai didn't answer him and instead ran out and started calling her name.  
  
"Kari!.... KARI......Where are you?"  
  
TK and Davis joined with him. Out in the streets, the TV advertisements boards and TV stores' TV began to fuzz with static. A girl's face appeared and then disappeared as fast as it came.  
  
"TG look! Isn't that Kari?" Davis pointed to a screen.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't see anything." TK looked at the screen that Davis was pointing to.  
  
"That's strange....."  
  
"Hey I can't find her anywhere." Tai worriedly said.  
  
"Why not we try and ask Izzy to locate where she is by zoning into her digivice. I'm pretty sure that Yolei might have some trouble with it and will need all the help she needs." Davis said. "Then again..."  
  
"It's brilliant!" Tai said. Davis beamed.  
  
"Let's go!" they all said in unison and ran off.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"I can't seem to locate her. Something's blocking her digivice. It's as if she's not here anymore........." Izzy said typing and examining TK's digivice. "D3 has become D2 in her case....."  
  
"What do you mean you can't locate her!" Tai angrily said and grabbed Izzy's collar. TK, Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei went to restrain Tai.  
  
"Her digivice isn't responding or giving out any signals." Izzy said anxiously while Tai glared at him.  
  
Suddenly the computer started beeping. Everyone looked at the screen that just turned black. Red letters began to form. [ WATCH MY DESTRUCTION OF THE DIGITAL WORLD ] Everyone gasped. The computer screen cleared and it showed the layout of the digital world. Areas began to flame up and explode. However, the person doing all the destruction was behind a lot of smoke.  
  
"What's happening? Who's doing all of this?" Yolei stared the screen with horror.  
  
"This is terrible..." Ken said looking at the fire spreading.  
  
"We've got to go and stop this." Cody firmly said.  
  
Another beeping was sounded.  
  
"It's Kari!" Izzy exclaimed. "She probably was in the digital world all this time. She's probably trying to stop this by herself. But what blocked her signal...I wonder...."  
  
"Let's go!" Davis and the others pointed their digivice at the screen.  
  
"Kari's digivice signal.......it's seems that it was purposely blocked then released......a trap?" Izzy looked at his digivice. "I better monitor them."  
  
___________________________________  
  
[Digital World]  
  
"This is terrible!" Yolei grimaced at the sight.  
  
The area all around them and beyond was charred. Buildings were crumbled and trees were on fire. The sky was clouded dark with smoke.  
  
"I wonder if the digimon escaped......."Cody said looking at the buildings.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Tai asked looking as well.  
  
"We don't see her.......maybe she's at another area........" TK said.  
  
[[HAHAHAHA........]] a voice ranged out at all directions.  
  
"Who's there!" everyone said looking all around.  
  
[[How do you the beginning of my destruction?]]  
  
"Show yourself!" Tai yelled.  
  
[[Look above.....]]  
  
All the digidestineds looked up and there was the person causing all the disaster. She floated down and landed on her feet. She had dark navy eyes, pure black hair with slight midnight highlights, and her shirt and shorts and knee high boots were all black. On her back she had a long glowing silver sword. She walked up to them smiling evilly.  
  
"Kari........" was everyone's whisper in surprise. Kari's reply was an evil smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter three. I updated this one a lot earlier than I intended. Oh well, enjoy! Also make sure you give me lots and lots of reviews...You can also tell me if I'm starting to lose the story plot and if it's not to your satisfaction, let me know too.  
  
Angelic Warrior~ 


	4. Familiar

Light Killed Hope  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
!!!!!!!: Di-Di-Di-Digimon! doesn't belong to me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I haven't had the time to update so sorry again. I decided to keep the name Kari because you might get confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[/[Previously]/]  
  
[[How do you the beginning of my destruction?]]  
  
"Show yourself!" Tai yelled.  
  
[[Look above.....]]  
  
All the destineds looked up and there was the person causing all the disaster. She floated down and landed on her feet. She had dark navy eyes, pure black hair with slight midnight highlights, and her shirt and shorts and knee high boots were all black. On her back she had a long glowing silver sword. She walked up to them smiling evilly.  
  
"Kari........" was everyone's whisper in surprise. Kari's reply was an evil smirk.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"So tell me which village shall I slaughter next to make your lives more miserable to my delight......." Kari coolly said eyeing each of the digidestineds. Kari unsheathed her blade. "or shall I put you all out of your misery of witnessing my destruction of the digital world."  
  
"Are you really Kari?" Tai asked reaching out to her. Kari saw it and slapped it away.  
  
"Does it matter whether I am this 'Kari' you seek or not." Kari leapt up into the air. "You are all delaying my mission so I shall make the choice for you. To forever put you out of your misery watching me enjoy the destruction of the digital world." Kari swung the glowing silver cold sword behind her back. "OBLITERATE!"  
  
Kari swung the sword down and the very earth ripped apart. The rocks flew into the air and were instantly digitalized. Blades of grass were shredded and the digimon flew out of their hidden places and were digitalized by the force of the sword. The digidestineds on the ground screamed and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Hahahahaha.....and that's just the beginning......." Kari landed back on what's left of the ground. She scanned the area. "So...they got away......no big deal....I'll be ready for them when they come back."  
  
___________________________________  
  
"uh.....err...hmm....."  
  
"Where are we?" TK searched for his hat. The others began to stir.  
  
"I remember a girl with this strange glowing sword and she attacked us." Yolei took off her glasses. "but how did we end up this um.....nowhere place?"  
  
"I think that girl was Kari. Or at least she looks a lot like her.....no offense." Cody sat up.  
  
"She was mean! No proper greetings or even a name!" Davis fixed his goggles. "Hey, where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere obviously.....but I'm thankful that we are still in one piece. 'Kari's blade was sure something not to mess with." Ken stood up. "Tai.... are you okay?"  
  
"That wasn't Kari! Not the Hikari I know!" Tai darkly said. "Kari would never hurt innocent digimon. She wanted to protect the digital world....not destroy it like that look- alike.........."  
  
"Tai....buddy.....let face it. She obviously must be Kari or why would she have a digivice tied on her sword handle." Davis put his hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai's eyes widen. "I don't want to admit that too......."  
  
"You saw a digivice?" Tai asked with surprise. Davis nodded and saw everyone else looking at him surprised as well. "How is it that you saw it and we didn't?"  
  
"Actually....I guess that it was just luck. Just as she was about to swing down that sword, a digivice popped out and that's all I saw because the next thing I know is that I am here with all of you guys." Davis scratched his head and rubbed his nose. "Maybe it's not Kari?"  
  
Everyone stood in silence. Tai was gripping his fists tightly as if to refuse to believe that it was Kari. Yolei and Cody were staring into nothingness wondering about where they are. Ken and Davis were silently trading ideas and thoughts of what's going on. TK stared into his digivice mesmerized. Then he spoke.  
  
"I believe that the person we encounter is Kari but maybe she got brainwashed............. "TK mumbled out loud. Suddenly all of their digivices glowed.  
  
"What's going on again..........."they all shouted and disappeared.  
  
____________________________________  
  
/// Did you have fun? ///  
  
Kari stared blankly at the dark robed figure.  
  
"Yes....."  
  
Kari bowed and left. Her silver sword lighted her way around the dark misty area. The other dark robed figure glided in.  
  
((( I suppose this encounter was a success.....)))  
  
/// Absolutely.....the once Child of Light has no recognition of her former friends. Also not only that.....she's now carrying the beginning of a new history.........as the Child of Pure Darkness.......///  
  
((( However.....is this the right way to conquer the digital world? To taint the Light? )))  
  
/// Do you doubt my decision? As you can see.....Kari's powerful......as an enemy and as an ally.....would you prefer her to purify us or rather help us in our conquest? ///  
  
((( I should have never doubt you......my forgiveness. )))  
  
____________________________________  
  
[( Digidestineds....please wake up.)]  
  
The digidestineds groaned. They pull themselves together and looked up. Nothing was there.  
  
"What's going on?" they said looking clueless around.  
  
[( Listen to me...you don't have much time.....soon the Darkness will eat the Light's soul......and Kari will disapper forever. Please save her....)]  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Tai searched for the source of the strangely familiar voice.  
  
[( Look here.)]  
  
Dimly lights began to cluster in front of them and for a second, all the digidestineds can see were white and semi-dark feathers. The light took on a human figure and opened its crimson eyes.  
  
[( Now you can see me.)]  
  
The digidestineds stood in shock. In front of them was Kari or is it? Wings sprouted from her back with a layer of semi-dark feathers. She wore a white robe and her hands are held in front of her with a desperate look in her eyes. Tai spoke.  
  
"Kari? Why are so many people taking Kari's appearance? What is going on!" Tai rushed to the girl in front of him and reached to grab her but fell through. She looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
[( This is a hologram as well as a borrowed form. I'm sorry to choose this form but it's the only way I can make contact with you and save you from Kari's blade. )]  
  
"Oh...so you are the one who saved us." Yolei smiled. "We're ever so grateful."  
  
"I think I know you......" TK slowly said gazing at her face.  
  
"How could have you? I never met her myself." Davis stared the hologram who silently gaze sadly at Tai who was still on the floor clenching his fist determined not to let any tears leak.  
  
[( Yes TK.....you have met me twice but through Kari.)]  
  
"We've never....when was that?" Cody and Ken said in unison.  
  
"If I remember correctly....it was when Tai and my brother Matt were fighting to become leader and the second time was when Kari had a fever.....a sewer...um...one of the Darkmasters......?" TK put his hand to his chin, "I think it was those times....I met you."  
  
[( Precisely.)]  
  
"So what brings you here?" Tai turned around.  
  
The hologram lifted her hands and light began to swirl to form an orb. It showed the real actual Kari hugging her knees and dazed blank crimson eyes half open staring at nothing. She was floating in black vapors.  
  
[( This is the real Kari you are familiar with, however in great pain.)]  
  
"Where is she?!" TK and Tai shouted.  
  
[( In the Dark Kari's soul with more than 10 sealed walls preventing any penetrations and a labyrinth full of traps to whom ever tries to wake her. )]  
  
"Then how can we save her?" Yolei said tearfully still looking at the orb. "She's my friend."  
  
"All of ours. She a friend to all of us." Ken said strongly.  
  
"You must have a way, right?" Cody asked. The hologram hesitated.  
  
[( I....I don't know any way of saving her.......)]  
  
The digidestineds face faulted.  
  
[( I do know that Hope plays a big role....)]  
  
Everyone looked at TK. TK put his hand to his heart.  
  
"Hope........of saving Kari?....."  
  
[( Hope shall br-...............)]  
  
The hologram stop and her body began to fade into fragments.  
  
"Wait! What's going on?" The digidestineds cried.  
  
[( I've been discovered......so long........I have faith in you all......)]  
  
Tears left a sparkling trail as she disappear with the last words echoing.  
  
[( Friendship binds all...............)]  
  
The digidestineds glowed and appeared in front of a television.  
  
"Time to make a plan to save Kari!" Davis put his hand in the middle. The others put their hands too. "Together we'll save Kari, right!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
/// Are you well rested? ///  
  
"Yes....." Kari replied. She put on her blade and attached her digivice which static was on the screen and walked out.  
  
/// Ready to destroy? ///  
  
"You needn't ask me for that," Kari grinned evilly, "for my answer is always an 'yes'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's really a relatively short chapter but...it's getting late and It's much more fitting. Reviews are most definitely welcomed!  
  
Angelic Warrior~ 


	5. Red Hope

Light Killed Hope  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the late update!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The television glowed and all the digidestineds popped out piling on top on another. Izzy looked them with a nice sweatdrop on his head, silently thankful that he had noticed their return and quickly moved out of the way. He watched them amusingly as they detangle themselves from each other limbs groaning.  
  
"So.what happened?" Izzy asked noticing how quiet Tai and TK became.  
  
The others looked at each other and Izzy solemnly.  
  
"While I was monitoring you guys for a while, there was a time when you guys disappeared from my sight. Someone, I think, blocked your digivice's signal for a while." Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah.we were rescued from the attack and were pulled to another dimension to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Yolei said quietly.  
  
"Who pulled you guys out from the attack?" Izzy continued to question and saw Tai flinched a little.  
  
"The 'Kari' that spoke us 3 years ago when Matt and I were fighting. Remember?" Tai said facing Izzy with red eyes.  
  
"I remember.did you find Kari?"  
  
"Umm....." everyone murmured.  
  
"Well?" Izzy said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, we did find Kari but she's not the same anymore.she turned evil like my previous self, the self that I hate." Ken punched the ground.  
  
"Quit it!" Davis caught Ken's arm in midair. "We are supposed to make a plan to save Kari!"  
  
"But how.seems so hopeless."Cody looked at the ground. Davis looked around at everyone disgustedly.  
  
"Hey! We never give up when anything bad happened! Remember Mummymon and Arukenimon (not sure about spelling), we defeated them and save Ken! And we not to give up now!" Davis stood up. "Come on guys, Kari's our friend and she needs our help. The 'Kari' said that she's trapped."  
  
"Davis is right!" TK also stood up. "She wouldn't give up if we are in trouble. Tai." TK touched Tai's shoulder, "Get up and together let's get your sister back."  
  
Everyone stood up with newfound determination and again placed their hands in the middle. Tai looked at TK's hand and everyone's faces. With a weak smile and a sad sigh, Tai stood up and joined them.  
  
"Oh yeah! One more thing, Tai, Ken.you stay on the real world." Davis said.  
  
"Why?!" Tai and Ken said.  
  
"One: Tai, this is too emotional for you. Two: Ken, this might bring back some unpleasant memories."  
  
"That doesn't matter! I have to help my little sister!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Chill. You'll need to explain to your mom and also, we might need backup so stay." Davis puts up a thumbs-up and winked.  
  
"But." Ken started.  
  
"Davis is right. You two should stay here in case this gets worse." TK grinned.  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
___________________________________  
  
/// Kari, your next mission is to infect all of Primary Village's digi-eggs and digimon. ///  
  
The dark robed figure held out a triangular prism stick that radiated some sparks. Kari took it and her digivice absorbed it.  
  
/// All you need to do is scan the eggs and digimon and soon we will have a whole army of darkness at our command. ///  
  
"Right." Kari dully replied.  
  
/// You are also to destroy any digimon that is pathetically weak and useless and if the digidestineds get in your way.digitized them with your sword."  
  
Kari looked up excitedly. "Acknowledged."  
  
((( ..... ))) The other dark figure peeked quietly. ((( I still have doubts.)))  
  
______________________________________  
  
"I got bad news everyone.Kari is scanning all the digimon and eggs in Primary Village. She's turning all the digimon evil." Izzy quickly said typing and looking at various sections of the digital world.  
  
"Let's go!" Davis, Yolei, TK, and Cody shouted and the computer transported them to the digital world.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was finishing up the remanding digi-eggs that just appeared from the stormy sky. With a flashing of lightning, it began to rain. Kari silently chucked to herself as the digidestineds appeared.  
  
"What took you so long digidestineds? You are too late anyway because I just finish scanning the remanding digi-eggs." Kari brushed a stand of soaking raven black hair and grabbed her sword out her sheath. "But you are just in time for me to finish you off."  
  
"Wait!" TK suddenly said.  
  
Kari stopped to everyone's surprise. "What? Do you have last words?"  
  
"A matter of fact, I do. Why are you doing this Kari? You would have protected the digimon with your life before. What cause you to be in such hatred?"  
  
"Like you needed to ask." Kari sneered. "If you think talking will save you measly lives, then you are mistaken. You are only delaying the inevitable."  
  
"Kari, no.the good Kari underneath all this darkness.wake up!" TK shouted. The Crest of Hope in his heart glowed.  
  
TK suddenly turned transparent and disappeared along with Kari.  
  
"TK!" everyone shouted. The rain continued to pour. Lighting and thunder cracked the sky.  
  
"Oh no.don't tell me we lost TK as well." Yolei slumped to the damp ground.  
  
"TH! You better come back! Where are you!" Davis stomped at the ground. "Man! This makes no sense at all. First light becomes dark and now hope disappears."  
  
"Where could they have gone.." Cody whispered.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Kari." TK whispered and reached out a transparent hand towards the dark girl.  
  
"Where have you brought us!" Kari growled angrily pointing the glowing sword at TK.  
  
"Some where that we can talk." TK gently said. Kari almost dropped her sword.  
  
"Don't give up hope Kari." TK reached into his transparent body and pulled out the Crest of Hope.  
  
The crest glowed warmly. Kari tried to turn away but the light from the crest drew her to it. TK picked up the crest and placed it on Kari's forehead. Light enveloped Kari's body.  
  
"Take it off!" Kari shrieked. "I don't want to remember this pain!" Kari dropped to knees and gripped her sword tightly.  
  
"Let me help you please!" TK pulled Kari face in front of his own. "The darkness has brainwashed you."  
  
Kari blinked and jerked away. She snatched the crest off her forehead and threw it back to TK.  
  
"Dark did brainwash me. So be it. At least it gave me comfort when I am hated by all of you." Kari bitterly said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You guys didn't need me.I was weak! I was annoying! I was pathetic!" Kari screamed.  
  
"I would never say that to you!" TK responded.  
  
"Liar!" Kari grabbed her sword and started to swing it at TK.  
  
TK stood here smiling. Kari stopped her blade two inches above TK's head.  
  
"Are you crazy!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then fight me!"  
  
"No thanks." TK walked over to a surprise Kari. Kari began to stagger back. TK caught hold of her arm and pulled her to him in a hug. Kari dropped her sword.  
  
"W-What are you doing! Release me now!" Kari struggled.  
  
"You are not alone. I will always be here for you. Now let your true self out." TK softly said.  
  
"Ha aha ha.this is my true self. What's wrong? Won't you accept me like this?" Kari pulled out a hidden dagger and stab TK and yank the dagger back out.  
  
TK grunted and fell on the ground. The transparency around his body faded and bright red blood started to flow from the wound of his stomach. Kari looked at the dagger smeared with the crimson blood shining brightly in her sword's glow.  
  
"I am the Child of Darkness. Light and Dark are opposite sides of the coin and yet everyone cares about the Light. Everyone hates the darkness. To make all of you acknowledge my existence, I created two dark beings who were to plant painful memories into Light and make her surrender to me." Kari laughed. "Soon I'll eat Light's soul and I'll take over her body." Kari said to TK. "Did you know that the opposite side of the Crest of Light is 'my' crest, the Crest of Darkness." Kari licked the bloody dagger to TK's horror.  
  
"I-I think I understand you now." TK winced. "You are not evil at all. You were lonely that your opposite twin has friends and yet you didn't. You were sad."  
  
"Quiet!" Kari picked up her glowing sword and impaled TK. TK yelled and coughed up more blood. "I don't need sympathy from you." And she wrenched the sword out.  
  
"Kari.." TK whispered and became silent.  
  
The area around them faded back into Primary Village and the rain hasn't slowed at all. Yolei, Davis and Cody were shocked to see TK's lifeless body on the ground. Kari watched as they ran over to TK crying. The rain washed the blood off from her silver blade.  
  
"TK! Wake up!" Yolei choked shaking him.  
  
"TK.You can't die!" Cody reached for TK's pale hand. "Get up."  
  
"Oh god.TK.hope.I.uh." Davis stuttered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted grasping his head, clutching it  
  
Kari stood at the side looking. They didn't even see her. She stood there looking at TK emotionlessly. The rain dripped off from her face.  
  
"What's this?" Kari looked up and saw red rain falling from the sky.  
  
Yolei, Cody, Davis and the remaining digimon looked at the red rain falling from the sky.  
  
"The heavens mourn for the loss of Hope." the digimon said looking at TK.  
  
Davis grabbed one of the digimon. "TK's not dead!"  
  
Kari stared at the scene and felt something salty entered her mouth. Her fingers touched her cheek. It was red but even red water shouldn't be salty. Her grabbed her sword and saw her reflection. Her navy eyes are pooled with tears.  
  
"Am I actually crying.?" Dark Kari whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 5. Review please.  
  
Angelic Warrior. 


	6. A Talk

**Light Killed Hope  
**  
**Author:** Angelic Warrior  
  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon doesn't belong to me.

Sorry I took so long to update. I working on another fanfiction called 'Broken Doll' but so far I don't think that this story might live even though I have almost the whole story in my head. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and if you think something doesn't seem right, remember this story is quite AU in a way and please feel free to review me about my problems. Of course I hope all of you review because one of the source of all inspiration to write, whether the story is good or not, are the reader's opinions. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update because I was pretty busy (still am), and enjoy the sixth chapter of Light Killed Hope.

-

[Kari, why are you crying?]  
  
"Because I'm sad." Kari sobbed and hugged her legs tighter.  
  
[Why are you sad?]  
  
"I don't know but I just am." Kari's empty crimson pooled with tears.  
  
[I did what you wished. I killed the person that brought you pain.] Dark navy eyes suddenly appeared from behind.  
  
"Killed?" Kari blinked.  
  
[Yes. The one that hated you and find you so disgusting and childish and weak.] Pure black hair began to form and Dark Kari appeared behind Kari.  
  
"I feel so empty. Why am I crying? Why am I here?" Kari lifted her head up too see her dark double. "Who are you?" Kari stared deep into the pools of navy.  
  
[I am you just as you are I. I love you, as I hate you. I hate you for being light as I am dark yet I love you because you are mine.]  
  
Dark Kari walked to Kari and put her arms around Kari's shoulder brushing her lips slightly on Kari's ears. Kari stared in space with tears still flowing from her eyes. The dark vapors swirled around them.  
  
[You are in the inner heart where you will be free form all pain. You are in control here. You are loved by whomever you want and I will always be here to love you.]  
  
"Is this right then?" Kari whispered to her dark self. "I feel as if something important to me was ripped away."  
  
[That feeling will soon to pass. Just allow me control of your body. After all, I am you.] Dark Kari interlocked her hands with Kari's. [Trust me. I would never harm you.]  
  
"Your hands are so cold." Kari looked at her hands still held by her dark half.  
  
[Yes. I think they forever might stay this way.] A flash of sadness mixed with guilt flashed as quickly as it came on her eyes.  
  
"What do I call you?"  
  
[You are Hikari, which is my light, and I am Kurayami which is your dark. Call me Yami then.]  
  
"Yami. Will I see you again?" Kari asked as her eyes began to droop.  
  
[Yes as long I have your permission to have full control of you body.]  
  
"O...Okay..." Kari slipped into the darkness of her mind.  
  
[Sleep well Light for you will soon sleep forever!] Yami looked into her hand and a glowing ball formed.  
  
[My hands are cold and your soul will warm them up.] Yami squeezed the glowing soul and it entered her hand. [Sadness isn't a good flavoring.]

-

"TK's gone. It can't be. TK's gone." Davis pounds his head with his fists. "How am I going to tell this to Matt? Oh my god! This is all my fault! How am I going to tell Tai that Kari is the one who did it!  
  
"What happened between them anyway? Why did TK get murdered?" Yolei took off her glasses again and wiped her eyes, which doesn't stop pouring.  
  
"TK's not gone!" Cody shouted. Davis and Yolei looked at Cody.  
  
"What is this then? Yolei picked up TK's limped arm.  
  
"It's not TK. I feel him still." Cody whispered and pulled out his D3. "I know he is still here somewhere."  
  
"That's right! He is your DNA digivolve partner!" Davis flashed a mini weak smile. "Let's go find him, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah. But first of all, if TK might still be alive, what is this body then?" Yolei said still holing the arm.  
  
The arm started to digitize and soon the whole body except for TK's hat, digivice and wallet.  
  
"This is bad right? Tell me it's not?" Davis shook Cody. "He still alive right?"  
  
"I think so. I still can feel his presence somewhere." Cody replied.  
  
"In the digital world, our bodies are not real so I believe that since TK left his body, the computer data that makes his body fall apart and disappears and maybe recycled." Yolei hypothesized.  
  
"Okay. That cooled me down." Davis looked around then at his watch. "We better hurry and find TK before Tai decides to come in and wonder why we are taking so long and which way should we head to?"  
  
"My guess Primary Village where all things begin." Yolei and Cody said together.

-

(((Kari created us. Did you knew that?)))  
  
[[[Of course! But you got one thing wrong, 'Yami' created us. Not Kari. We were made to convince Kari to give up her Light so Yami can take over her body and rule the digital world with us.]]]  
  
(((Don't you feel sad for the light? Kari's being tricked. Yami is going to kill her.)))  
  
[[[What is with you? We aren't supposed to 'feel' anything except evil. You used to like this stuff. You are almost acting like if you were...human?]]]  
  
(((Human? Now who is being ridiculous? I hate light just as anyone would.)))  
  
[[[Yami's back.]]]  
  
"Yes. I'm finally back and I have control. You two did a good job of tricking the Light. You have my thanks." Yami sat down on her mist throne and picked up the silver sword that glows softly like a pulse.  
  
[[[It's an honor to serve you.]]]  
  
"Find me Gatomon." Yami ordered. "I see to see if she can be of use to me. I want her to digivolve and serve under me as my digital partner."  
  
(((On my way.)))  
  
[[[Me as well.]]]

-

"T...K..?!" Patamon gasped.  
  
"What's wrong? Hawkmon asked wondering why Patamon's eyes are as big as the attacks he makes.  
  
"I don't sense TK anymore. TK disappeared." Patamon shivered.  
  
"Now come on...that is so preposterous. Why would TK just disappear like that?  
  
"Yeah what makes you think he really disappeared? Veemon said.  
  
"I don't know. It's like he doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"That is crazy talk. Then again, things are getting weird these days." Armadillomon glanced at Gatomon who was sitting on the tree alone.  
  
"I assure you that nothing is wrong... Gatomon probably has some stress and needs to be alone. Look here she comes."  
  
"Kari's gone too." Gatomon said.  
  
"Swell. Now two case of missing people." Armadillomon shook his head.  
  
"No. Kari went away but not her body. I can't explain but it's as if she was possessed by someone or something." Gatomon closed her eyes.  
  
"You are acting weird too. You don't talk '_cat_' anymore." Hawkmon pointed out.  
  
"Huh?" Gatomon looked up. "What's that?"  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a robed figure coming down. The robed figure walked stealthily to Gatomon, picked her up and prepared to leave when Patamon shouted.  
  
"What are you doing with Gatomon?"  
  
[[[What does it looks like? I'm taking this Gatomon to the Yami, The Future Digital Princess of the Dark.]]]  
  
"Let me go you litter box!" Gatomon struggled in its grip.  
  
"You can't take our friend!" Patamon shouted. "Come on everybody! Attack!"  
  
Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Patamon charged at the robed figure.  
  
[[[Fools. I am more superior than you therefore much more powerful than you rookies.]]]  
  
The robed figure ignited a blast from his hand and made the charging digimon froze and them revert them into their in-training form. Tokomon stopped running and collapsed and the same with Upamon and the others.  
  
"What did you do to them?!" Gatomon bit into the robed figure's hand.  
  
Dark vapors came out from the holes and knocked Gatomon unconscious.  
  
[[[No need to worry about your friends, yet. I only drained their useless energies.With that, the robed figure disappeared.]]]  
  
"Oh...no..." Demiveemon grunted. "Gatomooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-  
  
[[[I brought her to you just like you wished.]]] The robed figure threw the now semi-conscious Gatomon in front of Yami.  
  
"Excellent job." Yami smirked and shifted her dark navy eyes to Gatomon's cerulean orbs.  
  
"You look like Kari but you don't feel like Kari." Gatomon felt her fur spike up at the ends of her neck but for some reason, she couldn't remove her eyes from the dark Kari look-alike.  
  
"Naturally. I _am_ her and have her body." Yami flicked away her black side bang from her pale face.  
  
"H-have her body? What did you do to Kari! Give her back! What do you mean that you are her?!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
"Simple answer to all your questions." Yami chuckled evily. "One, She gave me her body to me at her own free will. Two, I didn't do anything to Kari. She retreated to her own inner heart by herself. Three, No I won't give her back and she doesn't want to go back. Finally, last, I am her dark side that she attempted to erase and destroy. Just as she was the chosen Child of Light, She was also the chosen Child of Darkness."  
  
"I don't get it. You don't act like Kari." Gatomon struggled to break the gaze.  
  
"I'm not Kari and yet I am. I am called Yami and I attempt to rule the digital world. Then again, I want the digital world to be filled with eternal darkness. You may not understand but soon due to some bad times...you will and will acknowledge me as your master." Yami brought her face close to Gatomon's. "Since the Crest of Light makes you digivolve, I wonder what will you digivolve into with the Crest of Darkness?"  
  
"I will never acknowledge you as my master. Not even Kari is. Kari is my partner and you will never sever the bonds between us!"  
  
"But I already have. How do you think I was able to enter and gain the full control of this body?" Yami took out a tag with the Crest of Light on it.  
  
"I-I don't know." Gatomon saw the crest dangling in front of her eyes.  
  
"You know what this is right?" Yami smiled slightly. "It's what makes you turn into Angewomon. Too bad. Angels of light are not in fashion anymore."  
  
"That is Kari's crest. How did you get a hold of it?"  
  
"Simple. This crest is also the Crest of Darkness as well. So this crest is as rightfully mine as it is to Kari. The opposite side of the Crest of Light is the Crest of Darkness."  
  
Yami took the crest out, turn and flipped the crest backwards and placed it back in the tag. Now the crest turns black and glows coldly. Gatomon shivered and went on to her knees.  
  
"W-w-what's happening to me?" Gatomon stared wide-eyed with shock.  
  
"It shows that you are my 'partner'. It's time to digivolve." Yami took out the D3 from the silver blade.  
  
"Gatomon! DIGIVOLVE!" Yami shouted and raised her D3 and crest above her head.

-

End of Chapter six.  
Okay...There are some problems with the line separations...

Angelic Warrior 


	7. Awakening

**Light Killed Hope**

**Author:** Angelic Warrior

**Disclaimer: **I truthfully say that I don't own Digimon.

* * *

I may or may not update. The reason why is because all of my old fanfictions are stuck I my old computer. Please read, enjoy and **review**.

* * *

_What is this feeling?_

_So tired…so weak…_

_Kari killed me…_

_Killed me…_

_Now what? Am I going to digi-heaven?_

_Or is it Primary Village?_

_I got to go. I have to go. I need to go. I want to go now!_

_KARI!_

_

* * *

_

"Kari!" TK shouted and bolted up from his bed.

Instantly, the blood rushed into his brain. Feeling lightheaded, TK flopped back down on his bed. A red rabbit-like digimon walked in.

"Hey, you are awake now." Elecmon said putting down a bowl of soup.

"How did I get here?" TK asked while his eyes wander around the decorations of the room.

There were mobiles, balls, ABC blocks, rattles and other infant toys. TK closed his eyes.

_I'm at Primary Village._

"I had a weird dream. There was this cloaked figure with wings bathed in white light. It spoke with a girl's voice, much like the Digidestined of Light." Elecmon sighed. "This figure told me to search for an egg with no markings buried in down of white. After I found the egg, I had to hatch it as fast as I could. My best egg hatching time was still 3 weeks, but I did the best I could."

"Why did your dream tell you to get an egg?"

"Well, you died, didn't you?"

"I was the egg?!"

"Yeah, a miniature you. It was so adorable, in human terms." Elecmon nodded. "Yup, yup, it's thanks to me that you are back to normal now."

"Did my friends try to find me here? TK asked.

"On the very first day the red rain felled." Elecmon said grimly. "That was before I had the dream so I told them you weren't here. Funny that it was right after they left, I found the egg described in my dream."

"I probably should get going." TK attempted to get out of bed but realized that he couldn't.

"My legs…they won't move." TK whispered.

"That's because you haven't walk any time since you were born 3 weeks ago and your crest needs to be fixed or healed." Elecmon handed TK his crest.

"I founded underneath the egg along with this." Elecmon pulled out TK's green D3.

"Thanks Elecmon! I really owe you one."

"Nah…Just save the digiworld and I'll call it even. The Princess of Darkness is really evil. Please save the world so more digimon can be reborn. She completely erases the data of the vaporized digimon, giving them no chance to live once more." Elecmon wiped his tears.

"I'll do my best. First, I will need crutches."

"I have some in the back room," Elecmon said. "However, before you go, you need to do something."

"Do what?" TK asked.

"Remember that your crest is still damaged. Well, the only place that can fix holy items like crests would be the Shrine of Balance."

"Shrine of Balance?"

"Yup. The forger of the holy crests is the only one that can repair it."

"When you said 'holy items' does that mean there are cursed items?" TK asked suddenly remembering Kari's silver sword.

"I'm not sure. You can ask the forger those questions. I'm just a caretaker." Elecmon sighed. "Just to let you know now, no digimon can follow you because only one being can enter the shrine."

"Patamon is my partner though."

"This is a journey of the self, the individual. It's a place that provides balance automatically. For example, a person like you journeys there. Once you enter the realm, a part of you will materialize."

"You mean like split personalities? Cool! Like Mr. Jekyll and Dr. Hyde."

"Uh…who is Jekyll and Hyde? Anyway, no. Just remember you have to journey alone or else you put yourself and your partner in risk. Once you enter the realm, you won't be alone. Trust me."

"How do you know all of this?" TK asked in wonder.

"The dream, TK. The figure told me."

* * *

"Kari, Kari… Why?" Tai sobbed. "Why is it that I could never protect you?" 

It was only three weeks ago that Yami started her attack but the digidestined forces were already down by two. Tai turned into an emotional mess while Matt ended up lacking emotions. Tai cried and got angry but Matt kept walking into objects as if in a daze.

Pi. Pi. Pi.

Izzy rolled his chair towards the computer. Another piece of the digital world was deleted. Davis and the others were already in the world trying to slow down the process but their forces are only so limited. To make matters worse, Yami has thousands of brainwashed evil digimon under her control and it is still growing.

"Um…" Izzy began.

"We know," replied Matt staring at the ceiling.

"The digital world is being destroyed! We must stop it!" Tai angrily cried. "Izzy, I'm going in to help them and stop Ka..." Tai slumped to the floor, "Kari…"

Izzy felt lost. At least Sora is coming back from tennis camp soon. "Love" might do the trick.

* * *

"Damn it! How can she be so strong?" Davis said in frustration as he dodged as pellets of rock and mud. 

"It's not just her but her digimon as well." Yolei said. She and Halsemon barely got away from Yami's digimon attack.

"The brainwashed digimons are very different as well. Unlike with the past Digimon Emperor, this time there is nothing physical controlling the digimon." Cody shouted above the explosion.

Yami stood on top of the cliff looking amused and bored at the same time. Her digimon partner floated next to her.

"I like the destruction but the foolish digidestined are getting tiresome. Perhaps I should end this? What do you think?"

"Savor it. Strong preys are rare," the fallen angel digimon replied.

"I will." Yami snickered.

Down below the cliff, the digidestined were having trouble. The trouble is the number. They are strong enough to defeat the brainwashed digimon but in this case, it was quantity than quality and the group is starting to tire.

"We-we need backup." Davis panted.

"But who is going to help us?" Yolei shouted from the sky.

Davis looked around his surrounding frustrated. All he could see was rubble and fallen trees. Noticing that Yami was watching them, he stealthily text messaged Yolei.

_**Find a cave but, don't be conspicuous. Digi-port.**_

Yolei nodded and flew off with Halsemon attacking aerial digimon at the same time.

Out of the corner of her navy eye, Yami noticed Yolei distancing herself from the others.

_What could she be up to?_ Yami thought. _No matter, even if she is thinking about escaping, there is no need to stop her. After all, they are weak!_

A few minutes later, Yolei flew back shouting 'Northeast'.

"Alright! Guys head towards where Yolei is at!" Davis hollered at the top of his lungs.

Yami watched the digidestined disappeared one by one. Smiling, she stood up and looked at her digimon.

"They are planning to retreat. Why don't you give them a chase, LadyDevimon. You must be bored after watching for so long. Try not to toy with them too much… they…still have… bargaining leverage." Yami grinned.

"Of course."

* * *

"Huff, huff…pant…pant…" 

"Are we there yet-…"Davis started to say when bats started to flap around their surroundings.

Davis turned around. Dark crimson eyes met his gaze.

"H-hello." Davis stuttered.

"Hello back to you." LadyDevimon politely replied with a hint of amusement. "Alas…it's good bye." She prepared to strike.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Davis shouted. LadyDevimon paused bewildered.

Since he was facing LadyDevimon, with his right hand behind his back he signaled Cody and Yolei to move on. Cody refused to move until Armadillomon convinced him that Davis can take care of himself. Silently, Cody moved away, heading towards the cave with Yolei.

"I have a question." Davis asked trying to look courageous and tall despite the fact that his opponent is like a foot taller than him and looks very menacing.

"Hmm…"

"Why would a powerful digimon like you want to work for evil?" Davis asked.

"Boy, you are dumb." Moving her face closer to Davis's, she whispered softly. "It's to see kids like you suffer."

Davis shivered in fear. Sweat dripped down from his chin. Noticing that all this time his left hand was closed in a grip; he relaxed it and saw bleeding fingernail marks on his palm. Feeling really scared now, he ran all might towards the cave dragging Veemon along the way.

"Davis! I can fight her! Trust me!" Veemon squirmed under his grip.

"No, she's too strong. You'll get killed." Davis cried.

"The boy is right!" LadyDevimon laughed as she gave chase.

Davis ran passed the trees and bushed barely feeling the scratches he's getting. As they ran towards the opening, Davis held up his D3 in attempted to open the Digi-Port. As the TV's light began to engulf him, LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attack hit Davis's back causing him to lurch forward into the screen.

"GYAAAA!!" Davis shouted as the TV began to absorb him.

"DAVIS!" Veemon yelled and jumped in the screen.

LadyDevimon extended her long left arm just in time to latch on to Davis's leg. Grinning evilly, she tried to pull him out but to her surprise, the TV began to suck her in as well. She tried attacking the TV but the TV's pull got stronger.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" LadyDevimon screamed as she tried to claw her way out. The TV fizzed and turned off.

Yami's digivice let out a beep. On the screen the words 'NO DATA' appeared.

"The horror now begins…," she chuckled.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven. 

Since it is the summer, I might be able to post chapters again! Read and Review!

Angelic Warrior


End file.
